harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Patty123
Welcome! Hello and welcome to the Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki! Thank you very much for your edit to the Talk:The Black Raven page! Before you make any more contributions to Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki, please visit The Sorting page, where you will be asked questions to be Sorted into your House! Here, your House will be like your family. All the recent news and information will be stored on your House page, you will earn points for your house by all your edits and contributions, and much, much more! Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki has now introduced the new Ministry for Magic! It is still being set up at the moment, but soon you will be able to request to be in the different Departments! There is already a Minister of Magic voting page, but to become the new Minister of Magic, you will have to nominate yourself quickly, because the competition will soon be over! If you are not quite sure about this Wiki and what we do, you might want to visit the Top Content pages. They will give you an idea at the kind of things we do, and hopefully give you insperation to write your own stories! If you are still stuck after that, you may want to leave a message on my Talk Page or even have a look at the made to this wiki. Any Questions? You can ask them at the Forum, at my Talk Page or even ask the head of your House. But I'm sure any other user you come across will be happy to answer any of your questions! Need Help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and pages to help you learn, but again, I'm sure any of our other users would love to be of help! We're really happy to have you here and all look forward to working with you! -- SmudgyHollz (Talk) 21:28, April 17, 2011 Patty (you don't mind if I call you that, do you?), as I am the founder of this wiki, it is my job to be nosy and scour about other people's talk pages. I'm not here to give you into to trouble or anything, but after noticing the message that you sent Birchy, I would just like to point out that Harry Potter Fanfic and Hogwarts RPG Wiki are official friends. I have been advertising your site on various different places around this wiki as to make sure that everybody here knows about it. If you don't think this has worked, I, or you, can always make a blog post about it. The only reason that I am bringing this up is that, bearing in mind that this is only my thoughts, I find it slightly irritating when people leave me messages asking to join any kind of website. You probably think I'm slightly irritating now as I have just ranted on about how I think it's best not to leave messages like that on other people's talk pages, but if you decide to stay here, you'll soon find that I have very strong opinions on just about everything! Anyway, I really hope you make this wiki your home, as I'm sure your stories will be amazing! Cheerio! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!''']] 16:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC)